gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Community Outreach
|location = Benny's Original Motor Works, San Andreas |target = Ballas Vagos |unlockedby = Achieving Rank 5 |unlocks = Slow and Low |reward = JP +15 Cash and RP vary depending on difficulty and time spent. |protagonists = Four GTA Online Protagonists |fail = Out of lives Chino Custom destroyed Buccaneer Custom destroyed |todo = Get in the purple Wait for your partner to get in the lowrider. Go to Take out the --> Go to Take out the Go to Take out the Get back in the (If a player exits the car.) }} ---- Get in the yellow Wait for your partner to get in the lowrider. Go to Take out the Go to Take out the Go to the on Innocence Blvd. Take out the Get back in the (If a player exits the car.) }} ---- Regroup at the Wait for the other to reach the storage lot. Get in the (If a player exits the car.) Go to the Take out the and Get in the Get back in the (If a player exits the car.) Return to Wait for the other to reach Benny's. }} Community Outreach is a mission in Grand Theft Auto Online given by Lamar Davis to the player. It is available for 4 players and was added in the Lowriders update. Overview After downloading the GTA Online: Lowriders update, Lamar will call the players telling them to meet him at Benny's Original Motor Works to discuss some work. After laying down his plan, he tells the player to get three friends and meet him back there. Once the sufficient amount of players are together, Lamar goes into more detail about his plan to cause a turf war between two rival gangs: The Vagos and The Ballas. Objectives The protagonists are split into two teams, one team will take a purple Chino to target the Vagos whilst posing as Ballas, whilst the other team will take a yellow Buccaneer to target the Ballas whilst posing as Vagos. Ballas The Ballas team will take the Chino to Covenant Avenue. Once they arrive, they must kill two Vagos in a Primo. Once that it accomplished, the team must go to Jamestown Street, where they must kill the Mateo brothers to advance. Once done, the team must head over to Innocence Boulevard to kill two Vagos in a Dukes. Vagos The Vagos team will take the Buccaneer to Rancho Projects, where they must kill a group of Ballas standing in the parking lot. Once that is accomplished, the team must then head to Forum Drive to take out a group of Ballas. Once all the Ballas are dead, the team must head to the discount store on Innocence Boulevard to take out another group of Ballas. Once both teams have done all their objectives, they must regroup at the Big House Storage Inc. lot on Autopia Parkway. Once they have regrouped, they must go to a meet-up between the Ballas and the Vagos in the LSIA parking lot, and must kill everyone there. Once they have done that, they must return to Benny's whilst being pursued by both gangs. Once they arrive, Lamar will debrief them and the mission will be complete. Gallery LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS3.png|Official screenshot from the update. Video Walkthrough Navigation }} es:Integración en la comunidad ru:Community Outreach Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online